Thunder
by SynysterMoxley
Summary: Dean has trouble sleeping but Seth's always there to comfort him.( Just some Ambrollins Fluff!)


Dean shifted uncomfortably in his bed when he felt the windows rattle from the loud noise the thunder made; he hated storms ever since he was a child they made him uneasy, he saw another flash of lightning and buried his face in his pillow. Even though he knew it was coming he flinched when he heard the sharp crack of thunder hit. He hated feeling this way he was Dean Ambrose how could he be scared of a little storm? He looked over where Roman was sleeping he seemed to be unfazed by the noise and just kept on sleeping. Dean groaned, he needed to get back to sleep they had a match with Evolution the next day and if he didn't get any sleep he was probably going to end up being sloppy in the match. He sighed before kicking the sheets off; there was only one person that could probably help him. He lazily picked up the black T-shirt he'd carelessly dropped on the floor before getting into the comfortable hotel Room bed. He didn't bother putting on shoes since Seth's hotel room was right across from his and Romans.

Seth slowly opened his eyes when he felt knocking; he looked over at the clock and was immediately confused as to why someone would be waking him up at 3:00 AM. He rubbed his eyes before clumsily getting out of the bed, nearly tripping when he got to the door. He yawned before opening it.

"Dean?"He furrowed his brows as he took a look at the man standing in front of him."What the hell are you doing up?"He thought all three of them agreed on getting a goodnights rest for the match they had coming up.

Dean thought for a second, he hadn't really thought up of an excuse before coming over."Roman is snoring again…."he replied."He won't let me get any sleep."

Seth gave him a look; he wasn't buying anything Dean was saying."Are you sure that's why you're here? Cause if you want what I'm thinking, I'm too damn tired. "He said before letting out a yawn.

"No!"Dean said, getting a bit defensive."If I came here to fuck I would've been a bit more blunt Seth!"

"Shhh, the whole damn hotel could've heard that!"Seth whispered."Just get in the damn room before you wake everyone up."Seth said before pulling Dean in by the arm.

Dean smirked as he was pulled into the room. He followed Seth the queen sized bed."Why do you always get the get the good rooms?"Dean asked with hint jealously.

Seth shrugged."I'm lucky, I guess. "He said before flopping onto the bed."Now get to sleep. "He mumbled before pulling up the covers.

Dean chuckled; he loved how grumpy Seth was when he was tired, it was kind of adorable. He got in the bed and letting out a satisfied sigh before closing his eyes, but that didn't last much, he felt the low rumble of thunder and immediately clenched onto the sheets. He thought being near Seth would make the uneasy feeling go away but maybe he was wrong.

Seth noticed Dean moving around; he let out a sigh when he figured out why Dean had come over to his room. He never thought of Dean being the type to be afraid of storms. He turned to lay on his back before looking over at him."Come here" Seth whispered.

Dean shot him a confused look."What?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Lay your head on my chest."

Dean felt his face go a bit red at the offer."Umm…are you sure?"

Seth smiled."Positive, now just do it already."

Dean did as Seth told him, he felt incredibly uncomfortable at first…it was weird for him to be in this sort of position. It was usually Seth the one that ended up like this after they had long nights together, not him. He suddenly snapped out of his thought when he heard a strike of lighting, he quickly grabbed onto Seth's shirt.

Seth gave him a concerned look; he wondered what else he could do, he'd never been in this type of situation. He settled on rubbing small circles with his fingers on Deans back.

Dean smiled at the touch; it was sort of helping him calm down, but it still didn't mean he wasn't still embarrassed of this whole situation, he was glad Seth couldn't see his face because he was sure it was bright red by now."You better not tell anyone about this."Dean said.

"I won't, I promise."Seth said trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Good "Dean said before letting his eyes close again. He felt himself slowly falling asleep to the sound of Seth's heartbeats, it drowned out the loud noise of the thunder storm and made him feel a whole lot more comfortable…maybe even safe. A small smile spread across his face, "Thanks...I love you. "Dean said before falling asleep to the sound he could probably get use to.

Seth had a wide smile on his face, "I love you too, Dean."


End file.
